The present invention relates to locks for doors and other closable panels and, in particular, it concerns a door or other closable panel with a lock-actuating linkage which ensures a locking element is in its locked state whenever the panel is closed.
It is known to provide a wide range of locking arrangements for hinged or sliding doors or panels. In some cases, locking arrangements may be designed to automatically return to a locked state whenever the door is closed.
One particular family of locking mechanisms relevant to certain embodiments of the present invention is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,707,625.